


Falling in love with fire

by PastelAnna



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Mama Red Lion, Multi, Oblivious Keith (Voltron), Parental Red Lion (Voltron), Polydins, Protective Hunk (Voltron), Protective Lance (Voltron), Protective Pidge | Katie Holt, Protective Shiro (Voltron), Protective Voltron Paladins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-02-01 06:56:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21427447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelAnna/pseuds/PastelAnna
Summary: Shiro,hunk,lance and pidge are in love with keith.The only problem keith is obliviousAnd has an over protective mama lionJoin them as they fall in love with fire
Relationships: Hunk/Keith (Voltron), Hunk/Keith/Lance/Pidge | Katie Holt/Shiro, Keith & Red Lion (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron), Keith/Pidge | Katie Holt, Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Voltron Paladins
Comments: 17
Kudos: 90





	1. How they stared falling

It was a normal day well about as normal as a day can be for team voltron.

A galra fleet had found them and of course attacked them it had been a pretty long battel but they got out of it ok.

After the battle shiro simply enjoyed the company of his two boyfriend's and girlfriend. Hunk was sitting on the couch with pidge in his lap typing away at her laptop lance leaning on his right side and shiro was on his left with his data pad looking at the files allura had asked him to.

It was about an hour when pidge brook the silence "hey where's keith i haven't seen him since the battle" that got everyone's attention lance groaned "please tell me he's not train i mean we where just in a battel" "maybe we should go looking for him it has been an hour" hunk suggested.

Shiro got up and looked at them "well we cant let him hurt himself by train to hard now can we" "yah that mullet is going to pass out if he dose that" despite the tease shiro can tell lance is worried. They went down to the training deck shiro prepare himself to see keith training himself to death.

But he wasn't there the deck was empty.

"well this is odd" pidge pushed her glasses up "if he's not here where is he" hunk looked ready to panic "calm down he's probably in his room it was a long battle" shiro said truth be told he was concerned as long as he's known keith the boy always had trouble sleeping even when he was excocted so they made their way to keith's room.

Wen they got there the room was empty no keith in sight "ok this wired did mullet just disappear on us" lance said tossing his hands up in the air "ok we know he's in the castle because we saw him after the battel" pidge was thinking try to find out where keith went to her knowledge he normally was in his room or the training deck sometimes in the lounge but that was it. They had been in the lounge he wasn't there they cheeked the training deck not there either and now they were in his room and no sight of him "maybe we should ask coran if he's seen him or can track his bayard he should have it on him right" hunk suggested panic in his voice.

Pidge took a deep breath "yah ok let try that" she said calming down they walked into the control room were coran was "well hello to you four i thought you would be resting" coran said chipper as always pidge took a step forward "hey coran we wanted to know if you had seen keith or if you could track his bayard we can find him we checked his room, the training deck and he wasn't in the lounge we haven't seen him since the battle earlier and were worried" coran thought for a second before speaking "well i haven't seen him but i can track his bayard it is strange that you cant find him"

It only took a minuet before coran spook aging "ah it seems he's in the red loin hanger" this surprised the paladins a bit but they needed to make shore "thank you coran see you latter get some rest soon" shiro said quickly as they bolted out of the room coran laughed fondly as he watched them rum to the red lion hanger.

When the got to the red lions hanger they were slightly out of breath. once they got their breath back they opened the hanger door and what they saw surprised them greatly and had them speechless.

There in the hanger was the red lion a farcie giant powerful sentient robot lion the most temperamental loin laying down circling protectively around a sleeping keith who was on her right paw snuggled up to the giant lion like she was the most soft and cuddly thing in the universe and looking more peaceful then they had ever seen him oh and she was purring a very happy purring.

It wasn't like they didn't know the lions were sentient and had different personates and could be like this but both red and keith never seemed liked the affectionate kind they also didn't know how close the bound keith red sheared is it seemed to be grater then they originally thought it. 

The paladins stopped in the door way not sure what to do they didn't want to go further as to not detrude keith or red they had a feeling red would not appreciate them waking keith up before they left lance garbed his phone and quickly took a picture once that was done they quickly and quietly left the hanger leaving keith and red to get some well deserved rest.

They made their way to the lounge and all sat down in silence hunk was the first to speak "so is red like keith's mother or something because that's what it look's like" lance pulled up the picture "i mean look at him he looks so calm and happy" the others look at the picture "well black seems to be motherly to me and I'm willing to bet your lion do to" they all nodded "yah but who know they were so close i mean instead of going to his room to rest or darning himself on the training deck he curls himself up on one of red's paws and simply falls asleep" lance spoke still looking at the picture. "well i think we can all agree on something" pidge said as she to looked at the picture 

"what"

"he's to cute" she said simply every one fond them self's agreeing they didn't know it yet but that's when they stared falling.

Falling in love with keith


	2. Starting spark's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the paladins start to spend one on one tine with keith their feelings grow and a suspicious mama red make things interesting

It had been three day since the paladins found keith curled up with red. No one said anything to keith they weren't avoiding the topic but it never came up. The other paladins were still not aware of their growing feelings for keith but each were now wanting to spend more time with keith and get to know him.

But you don't know your falling for fire util it completely consumes you.

~Watching the stars with shiro~

It was late at night when shiro made his way to the observatory deck he looked at the thousand of stars as they slowly pass by. He sat on the couch getting lost in thought about his family,his home plant,what he can remember of his time in the galra prison he was so lost in thought that he didn't notice keith entering.

When keith entered the observatory deck the first thing he noticed was shiro sitting on the couch looking lost in thought "shiro" he asked the man didn't move "shiro" he tried again louder but still shiro didn't move he sighed and went to tap him on the shoulder. Shiro jumped turning to look at who had taped him getting prepared to fight until he saw keith looking concerned and a bit frightened he quickly relaxed and took a deep breath.

"hey keith why are you up this late" he asked and earn himself a unimpressed look from keith.

"i could ask you the same thing are you okay you seemed spaced out" he asked softly concerned lacing his voice it was a tone that shiro wasn't used to but he found him self found of how soft keith was right now it made him feel warm and safe.

"yah just thinking" keith didn't look convinced but didn't press any further he just simply sat down next to shiro they sat in silence until keith spook.

"you know were all here to help you right you have lance, hunk, pidge, i mean their your boyfriends and girlfriend so of course their there for you i'm not sure about allura and coran but i'm sure they would help you and ill always be here okay" he said still in a soft concerned voice. When shiro looked at keith he saw not just how soft and concerned but also how loving and sincere he was it was clear that he even tho he might not have the best experience comforting people but he was trying so hard to help and that made shiro's hart melted.

"yah i know thank you it helps to know your still gonna be here" shiro said he had questioned just how much keith would stay with him throw because of how shiro had disappeared on keith he of course didn't mean to hurt keith but he tell it still did so to hear that keith was still willing to stay by him made him happy to hear. Shiro pulled keith into a hug after a while he pulled a way only to have keith snuggled close to him the two just stayed there in a comfortable silence.

Shiro felt a spark when keith snuggled close to him.

~Cooking with hunk~

It was early morning when hunk made his was to kitchen he hummed to him self he was so lost in thought of what to cook for breakfast that he didn't notice that keith was all ready in the kitchen until keith spook "good morning hunk"

Hunk jumped at the sudden voice he looked over at keith he wonder why the smaller boy was up so early not even coran was up this early he must of stared to long because apparently keith had thought he did something and started apologizing. It took hunk a minute to recover from the shook and he held up his hands to stop keith's rambling "hey its okay i just didn't know you were in here you just startled me is all" keith relaxed at that and offered a small but sweet smile.

Hunk went to the fridge to get out the ingredients after about two weeks eating nothing but food goo pidge and keith had found a greenhouse well exploring the castle many rooms the greenhouse had a bunch of altaen plants which after finding a book explaining what was edible and what was not they now had actually food instead of what ever the food goo was. As he stared cooking pancakes for everyone as he got lost in thought as he got all the ingredients out. When he looked over at keith he saw the smaller watching him "would you like to help me" he asked a smile on his face as keith walked over cautious like a scared deer "are you sure i don't want to bother you" "of course come on i'm making pancakes" hunk said happily as keith came over to him.

As they started hunk was surprised at how easily him and keith worked together he was also happy to see that keith seemed to actually know what he was doing unlike lance who would end up add to munch or to little or not cook it long enough of to long, then there was pidge who could mess up a cup of roman he could remember back in the garrison and going to check on pidge only to find the girl in her and her roommates kitchen with a exploded cup of roman witch she had somehow burned and under cooked he then decided to help the little grimlin, the only one who could somewhat cook was shiro but the man was so cautious don't get him wrong he loved his girlfriend and boyfriends but they worn't the best cooks o he was happy to find that keith seemed to know what he was doing so hunk couldn't help but ask "so where'd you lean to cook" keith stopped stirring the pancake mix and just looked down at it "um are you okay" hunk asked concerned "i didn't mean to hurt you but i was just curious" keith held up his hand to stop hunk's rambling "its okay just....." keith trilled off hunk could see how close to tears he was. Keith took a deep breathe before speaking again "it just my dad used to bake a lot he had made a cook book he couldn't cook as well he could bake though i remember one day he had made some sort of casserole and it was burnt only on the bottom" keith let out a small but sad chuckle and took another deep breath to try and stop the tears in his eyes from falling "he died in a fire when i was five, he was a firefighter the shack and bike in the desert was his" keith finished small tears had began to run down his face.

Hunk was speechless as he watched keith start to cry he had never seen keith even have tears in his eyes let alone cry but right now keith needed him and he wasn't about to let keith deal with this alone. Hunk pulled keith into a tight hug keith stiffed but relaxed after a while and returned the hug clinging to hunk. hunk was surprised at how protective he felt of keith the smaller boy had obviously been through a lot and hunk just wanted to rap him up in the universe softest blankets and bury him in a fort of pillows. 

After about a few minutes of hunk comforting keith the smaller boy pulls away and rubs his eyes "s-sorry i didn't-" hunk cut him off "its okay we all go though rough patches in life sometimes you just have to let it all out and cry" keith lets out a chuckled and gives hunk a small smile "so we have the batter done now if i'm not wrong we have to cook it" hunk gave a wide smile and nodded as he got the pan out and on the stove.

As the two work side by side hunk can't help the wide smile and the warm fuzzy filling when keith accidentally bumps into him and a small spark started.

~swimming with lance~

Lance made his way to keith's room to ask if he wanted to join him in going to the pool he would normally ask one of his boyfriends or girlfriend but shiro was helping allura out with so data, hunk was in the greenhouse, and pidge was in green's hanger working on something so lance was left with keith or coran the ladder was running around the castle doing maintenance so keith it was.

Its not like he doesn't like keith in fact lance thought that they didn't include keith in many thing's sure he and his boyfriends and girlfriend like to have some alone time but even when it's not that they never seem to ask keith to come along the boy was usually closed of from the other's and when they do ask he normally declined saying he has to train or bound with red. But he never hesitate's to jump into danger for them but he seemed to get left out most time and lance found that not fair tho it's not like they want to leave keith out he's normally train or apparently with red the ladder they had found out a couple days ago and yes lance still had the picture. So with keith being closed off and them not rally know if keith will even join them it kinda just stayed that way.

But that morning when lance had entered the kitchen he found hunk and keith talking well hunk finished making breakfast the smaller siting on the countrtop for some reason and shiro had told them that the night before he ad keith had sat in the observatory so it seemed like keith was letting some of his walls down and more willing to spend time with them and lance was not going to wast this opportunity. 

He knocked on keith's door it took only a few seconds for keith to open the door he was in his normal clothes mince his jacket he looked up at lance and tilted his head to the side with a confused look lance resisted the urge to make a cat joke and make the smaller boy mad at him tho that would make him look like ether a mad little kitten or a frighting pissed off lion it was a fifty fifty chance and he didn't want tack that chance so he decided to ask keith his question "hey keith i was going to the pool do you want to tag along"

Keith blinked in surprise not expecting the invite but he was glad for it he has been a bit stressed and was about to go see red but a swim sounded nice "actually that sounds really nice ill tag along thank you just give me a minute to change" lance smiled and nodded as keith's door closed he only had to wait for about two minutes when keith came out he was in red swimming trunks that matched his blue one. He forced himself to look away so keith wouldn't see him start to blush, why was he blushing.

The two made it to the altaen pool witch was upside down tho that wasn't a problem because lance had learn how the pool worked he held his hand to keith who after hesitated a bit took his hand as lance led him to a hidden ladder "so basically all you do is clime the ladder and something changes the gravity upside down" keith nodded and lance climbed up into the pool soon followed by keith once he was in the water lance decided to splash him.

Keith blinked before just staring at lance with a blank face. Lance started to get nerves did keith hate him now, was he gonna leave his thought's were cut off by keith tackling him into the water lance was surprised as they sunk to the bottom and rose to the top again lance gasped when they made it to the top he definitely didn't expect keith to tackle him. He looked at keith who had a playful smirk and some how lance know he was trying to play with him so lance talked keith down.

After they spent five minutes splashing and tackling each other lance had just tackled keith back into the water when a question entered his mind so when keith rose back up he decided to ask "hey keith how come you never rally hang out with me and the others" keith froze at that before he sat on the stairs that were there to catch you when the gravity changed. They stayed in silence lance didn't know if he should say something or not but before he could make up his mind keith spook "it's just you all made making friends seem so easy and it.... scared me because i'm not like you guys i have a hard time getting close to people the first person i got close to was shiro. Its always been hard for me since i grow up in an orphanage i honestly thought you'd all hate me especially when every so say we were basically a family i got scared because i don't know how a family's supposed to work so i keep my distance"

Lance wasn't sure how to respond to that so he just pull the smaller into a hug "i not sure we could hate you yes we call our self a family and the lions insist were a pride but that means we all gonna be there for each other your no exception and about us liking you i've had more fun in the last five minutes just playing round then i've ever did arguing with you" the two sat in silence.

Until keith tackled him.

lance gasped when they got back to the surface keith still tucked into his chest "what the heck man" lance said not expecting t be tackled again and was a bit offended that keith would do that after the moment they just had.

"thank you" keith whispered into his chest lance's eyes widened a bit at that before softening as he raped his arms around keith and nuzzled his hair the two pulled apart.

And keith tackled lance again.

The two spent the rest of the afternoon playing in the water and when lance saw keith give him a genuine smile a spark started to lit.

~late night talk's with pidge~

Pidge was a bit upset about the fact the her boyfriends got to spend one on one time with keith through out the day but she didn't don't get her wrong she loved her boyfriends but keith never spent time with them she was a bit upset that she didn't get a chance to spend time with him. Shiro had spent the night watching the stars with keith, hunk had spent the morning cooking with keith, lance had spent the afternoon swimming with keith. They had all sat down for dinner and keith seemed more relaxed witch was nice to see.

But it was now late and she was fiddling with her laptop in greens hanger on a couch she had her boyfriends drag into the hanger. When keith walked in pidge looked up at him confused but not mad "hey keith what are you doing here" she asked.

Keith looked at her an unimpressed look on his face "pidge it's late why are still up" 

"why are you still up"

Keith took a second to responded "touche pidge touche" pidge smirked. keith came over and sat on the couch next to her "i am curious though whats got you up" he asked softly. Pidge was a bit taken aback by how soft he was but she found it comforting "well it's just there's a lot of thing's on my mind" keith hummed as green piped up in pidge's mind "be truthful my cub" pidge mentally sighed "i am being truthful green the is a bunch on my mind" at this point keith noticed pidge staring up at green and decided to wait for the two to finish their conversation god knows he would be upset if someone no matter who interrupted his and reds conversation mental or not. 

"okay be more specific cub he could help" green argued back to her admittedly stubborn cub.

"sure cuss i'm just gonna be like by the way i'm sad cuss my brother and dad are still missing that will go over so well"

"yes yes it will he will help" to bad for pidge that green was a very stubborn mama lion.

Pidge let out a loud sigh admitting defeat keith to this opportunity to start speaking "so is everything okay or......." he trilled off

Pidge took a moment to responded gathering her thoughts "it just i'm always looking for data on matt and dad but the more we fight the more i start to lose hope of finding them of course i want to but it starting to become hopeless" there was silence in the room as the two and the lion sat waiting for someone to make a move green was purring in pidges head to help.

"hopeless is strong feeling that for sure" keith said his soft but full of understanding "yah" pidge replied before she could even start crying keith pulled her into a hug. She didn't notice that tears were tracking down her cheeks and she let out a hiccuped sob.

"hopeless is strong feeling and it can consume you unless you try to fight it" keith's voice was still soft pidge hiccuped again "how" she asked.

"its easy but if let others know when your not okay they'll help you have three amazing boyfriends, a grate friends in allura a strange uncle in coran and if you ever need anything and i mean anything even just to yell a someone i'm here" pidge snuggled close to keith the two sat there in silence for a few minutes until pidge spook. 

"have you ever been hopeless" she asked keith breathing hitched as he thought about that yah he had been hopeless for a long while but could he tell pidge why after thinking about it he knew he had to if he wanted to get closer to them so he began.

"when is about four month's old my mom left but i still had my dad that was until i was five and he died in a fire and since his family didn't want me because they didn't know my mom and i went into foster care but every family i went to sent me back because i was to hot headed or wasn't what they wanted so yes i have been hopeless but when i meet shiro i keep pushing him away but he wouldn't stay away he your's boyfriend so i'm sure you know" keith chucked before continuing "and he help me not to be so hopeless" keith finished and pidge snuggled closer to him not knowing what else to do, what else can she do.

After about twenty minutes before they separated they shared a look and no more word had to be exchanged because they had an understanding and if they need to cry the other would be there for them even if they didn't want to talk just cry. 

"so...... want to help me with this" pidge asked brightening up as keith gave a small sincere smile and they got to work on the coding and gave sarcastic and sassy remarks even green joined in she had knew that the two needed time to help each other they sat to work into the rest of the night a spark had started.

And so what if shiro had found them asleep together in the morning and just took a picture and let them sleep for while.

~suspicious mama red~

Red laded in her hanger as keith told her about how the past day and night went the more she listened the more suspicious she became where the others falling for keith she wasn't sure just yet even if they fell in love with him the poor cub was so oblivious he wouldn't notice hell you could tell him you were flirting with him and he wouldn't believe you. 

Besides you would have to be out of your mind to believe that red wouldn't go all protective mama red keith stretched as he settled on her paw finished tell her about his day "you should get some rest kitten ill be here in the morning when you wake" red purred as keith began drifting off "i know you will mama you promised" he said as he fell into sleep red still purring as her thoughts where brought back to when she meet he cub.

She was sitting alone in the dark hanger as the battle cruiser flew to its next destination when she felt something, no someone calling out to her she knew that call it was her chosen, her paladin but she had lost all will to move, all will to bond with anther so she pushed the call away.

Only to have her chosen push back through their small bound not willing to give up and he had found her string up at her with a mix aw and determination in his eyes he ran up to her and touched the partial barrier that separated them and began to pleated with her to open up but she wouldn't, she couldn't let him him in was to young, to small, to easy to kill.

She wouldn't let his blood be one her paws.

But he was just as stubborn as her and when soldiers came to kill the small one he protected her, her the giant maniacal lion in a partial barrier, her the weapon that could tack down the entire base in two second, and yet this cub was protecting her even when she didn't let him in, even when she ignored him.

And then he fell.

And she found her self felling a new felling a felling to protect yes she had felt protective before but this was new she felt more protective of this small cub then anyone before even alfor.

So she jumped after him and caught him when he landed in the cockpit their bound grew and sparks started.

They had only grew closer the more time they spent together red soon found out that he was just as lonely as her so she promised him she wouldn't leave and he promised to never leave her.

Red knew that the other paladins had started sparks with keith and she knew that toughs sparks would only grow as soon they would start a fire she knows it will happen with time there wasn't much she could do.

But she is a protective mama lion and if they do want to curt keith then they'll have to go through her first but that was for later

She pulled keith closer to her.

He's her paladin, her pilot, her kitten, her cub the one person she would move hevan and hell for, the one person she would follow anywhere, the one person she would take down anything to protect.

He's her child, her small cub.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter


	3. Not a chap sorry

So sorry for not updating in forever but i would like some help with the next chapter. The idea is to have someone flirting with keith at a collision meeting im not sure whether to use rolo or make a new character but im not really sure wich one will be best. if you tell me which one you would like that would be grate again im sorry for not updating in so long im hoping to get the next chapter done soon.


	4. Late night talks and jealousy sparks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rolo meets keith aging the other three get jealous and protective.
> 
> A flashback to a late nigh talk with allura and keith.
> 
> And as always mam red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So so sorry for the long wait i'm going to try to update more.

~At collision meeting~

The paladins and coran walked to the meeting room in the castle of lions where the collision was waiting for them. The meeting was nothing special just a check up on the plants and to discuss their next move the paladins walked in and took their seats allura sate in the middle to her right was shiro and to her left was keith next to shiro was pidge and hunk, next to keith was lance and coran. the balmains where sat next to hunk and the olkari where sate at the other end of the table. 

The meeting was short about thirty minutes at the end everyone was split in their septet conversation's pidge was with the olkari hunk talked with shay and the other balmains shiro and lance where talking with a grope of generals, allura was talking with a group of leaders and keith was hanging near the back.

Everything was fine.

That was until rolo walked over to keith.

Then everything went hell.

As rolo walked over to keith pidge was the first to notice she thought nothing about it at first but keep-ted an eye out in case anything happened.

"hello there" rolo said to grab keith's attention keith looked his way tilting his head confused apparently rolo and his team had found themselves on the balmains so they bought them to the meeting 'but why is rolo coming to talk with me is he still mad about the time we stopped them from taking blue if so i want nothing to do with him' keith thought to his lion. red purred in his mind approving of his thought "hi" he replied still not wanting to be rude he is a paladin after all they had to at lest be plight. rolo smirked unsettling keith nothing was wrong but his insentience flared up if only for a second but that was enough for keith to be unsettled red purred "calm down my cub nothing is wrong you're grad is just up but remember allura said that if you need to leave just tell her and you can come back rest with me if it gets to much" keith mentally sighed he did want to try and stay but years of foster care had his grad up making it hard to talk to the people around him it was nice to have the option to leave allura had told him so before they all left she had decided to after a late night talk they had.

~flashback~

Keith had just tucked pidge in to bed after finding her trying to programming a toaster for forth time that week he had a habit of making sure the others were okay before he himself went to bed. He had checked to make sure hunk had went to bed after helping clan up dinner lance had said goodnight no to long after hunk and making sure shiro was okay he had end up helping the black paladin to his lion and making sure coran went to sleep god knows he needs it.

He passed the observatory room with every intent to get to his mama and get some sleep when he saw allura sitting one one of the coaches looking at the stars pass by. He stopped not expecting the princesses to still be up at this time (about three in the morning earth time) evan tho he started a routine of making sure to others were okay the princesses was always no where to be found coran had told him she went to bed early it hadn't stopped him tho when he saw her still up her would gently push to her room to get some rest.

A part of him told him to leave he be that she was fine but another part of him told him she was hurting and goddammit he dint like it when anyone was hurting so against his better judgment he quietly entered the room.

And he herd small sniffles and immediately got more concerned 'is she crying' he thought. Red was unusually quite he stayed there for few moment not sure what to do the sniffling continued so keith stepped closer and gently set a hand on allura's shoulder.

Allura jumped a pit when someone touched her shoulder and turn to see keith standing awkwardly but concern written clear on his face as so as she turned keith moved his hand not wanting scare her they stayed like that for a while allura not sure what do since keith caught her crying and keith not sure what say or evan whats wrong so stayed quite.

instead of try to figure out whats wrong right away keith moved to sit next to allura the two sit in silence for awhile it was keith who spook first "are you okay"

admittedly that was a dumb question but keith was never good with these thing so it was the best he was gonna get. Allura stop and looked up at him for a second her look said really you asked that. After a minute or two she looked down at her lap. "well it would be foolish to say i'm fine at this point" keith hummed "any particular reason or is everything a bit to much" the words sat in the air and for a while they stayed there.

"how do you you deal whit loss" she ask still not looking up. Keith was a bit tacked back but when he thought about it it made since allura never really talked about her loss sure she told them about how altea was when she was a child but never really grieved at all. They stayed quit for a few more minutes "loss is never easy every loss is different but is something we have deal with" he replied finally.

"i'm trying but nothing working" allura all most shouted her hand balled up in fist and tugging at her hair tears trilling down her face. Keith sighed before moving one of her and hands so she would look at him. "your not dealing with it" he said. Allura was about to shout back that yes she was dealing with it but keith spook again.

"running away for loss is not dealing with it" allura looked at keith shocked he continued soft "finding a distracting is normal its okay but never facing isn't just running wont help talk to one of us shiro, hunk, lance, pidge, hell coran knows what your going though you have people here to help if you just let us" allura stared at keith for a bit more before bursting into tears she clung on to his shirt.

Keith let her and just raped his arms around her trying to comfort her the best he can. Allura moved away and looked at keith with a small smile "thank you keith i think your right iv'e been trying to run from everything that its just so much that i forgot all of you where here" keith smile at her "your not gonna get over this in a day grief take's time and comes in waves just know were all here okay" he offered a small and genuine smile allura nodded also having a small smile the two sat in silence for a while they said there goodnight's and went their separate ways keith went to reds hanger where the lion was wattling for him.

He lad down on her paw letting his eyes close "now if you could tack your own advise" red purred to him he open his eye's at her for a second "goodnight mama" red laughed "goodnight cub"

After that night the two would spend the nights in the observatory watching the stars and talking allura had started opening up more to the others as for keith he had decided to try and spend more time with the others. Keith had told allura about how he doesn't like big crowds she had told him to come get her if he ever got to overwhelmed it was nice to know that she understood.

So keith knew that leaving was an option and decided to wait and see how things will turn out before deciding to leave or not "so it been a while since i last saw you" rolo said eyeing keith. "yah when you and your team tried to steal blue" keith all but growled rolo let out a nerves chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck "yah again sorry about that"

Keith sighed at the meeting rolo and his team had apologized for their actions the paladins had been suspicious but was giving them another chance "well like ally said were giving you guys another chance so its okay i guess" rolo smirked "ally" he asked. Keith blushed after spending time with allura her started calling her ally and evan when at meetings he something slipped up "well that's the nickname i gave the princesses" rolo laughed cussing keith to blush more.

Rolo smirked and leaned closer to him "~well now see why your the red paladin~" he teased keith till tilted his head confused at that "you mean you just realized i pilot the red lion" he asked. rolo smirked 'how is he so oblivious but dam hes cute' he thought. "aww are you confused" keith blinked his face still a light pink.

Pidge look back over to where keith and rolo where only to blink in surprise rolo was lean to close to keith for her liking and keith was blushing the red a clear contrast to his usually pale skin. A strange feeling forming in her chest 'why is he so close why is keith letting him so close" wait was.

Was she jealous why was she jealous it not like keith was her boyfriend but keith was her friend, her family and keith didn't normally let people that close let alone someone who was once against them.

Pidge grabbed her data pad and quickly to a picture and texted her boyfriends she wanted to let them know what happening just in case keith need their help she keep ted and eye on keith and rolo.

Shiro laughed as lance exaggerated another story he smiled as lance gave them a bright smile. Then his data pad biped he looked at the message from pidge and felt a spike of jealousy wait why was he jealous keith isn't one of his boyfriends. Pidge had sent a picture and a small message. The picture was of rolo leaning over keith who was blushing a dark red. He apparently spent to long staring at his data pad cuz lance lightly taped his shoulder and looked at him concerned. "hey are you okay love" he asked shiro gave a small smile but it fall as he showed lance the picture.

Lances face fell as shiro showed him the picture 'why the quiznak was rolo so close to keith and why was he blushing did keith like rolo why would he like rolo' he thought his face turned it a scowl and shiro place a hand on his shoulder "hey are you okay" 

"keith doesn't like people who he doesn't know that close we have to go help him" lance started to panic his mind beginning to to think about the worst case . "yah lets get hunk and go to where keith is okay" shiro said trying to stay calm. "okay yah that sounds like a plan" lance replied calming down a bit.

Hunk was talking to shay she had saw him give pidge a kiss on the check before the meeting so after hunk told her about his boyfriends and girlfriend she had teased him. "shay please" hunk groaned as shay laughed she had been teasing him for five minutes now. "okay okay but seriously i'm happy for you guys" she gave him a smile "tho i do have one question" hunk took a sip of his drink and nodded "what about the red one" hunk almost spit his drink out he manged to get the liquid down and began coughing.

"what what about keith" he manged to replied his face red shay laughed. "well do guys like him" hunk coughed more "w-what do you mean do we like him" shay laughed harder "i mean do you guys like like you like each other" at this point hunk was practically on the floor coughing and bright red and shay was laughing so hard she was doubled over.

"shaaay" hunk groaned shay continued to laugh "okay but seriously do you guys like him" shay asked calming down. Hunk looked up at her "i well of course we like him just not like that" shay hummed "sure"

"shay" hunk almost shouted because of the conversion hunk didn't hear his data pad beep so he had know idea why shiro and lance came over to him the ladder looking very upset. Shiro spotted him first and looked both confused and amused lance spotted him and walked over to him "love why are you on the floor" hunk blushed more.

"ummmm no reason" he mumbled shiro shook his head a smile on his face before he remembered why they came to find him "hey hunk have you checked your data pad" hunk panicked a bit and stood up quickly "no why is something wrong" his voice was higher then unusual "calm down hunk nothing just we might have a small problem involving keith and rolo" hunks heart drooped a problem involving keith and rolo was keith hurt what did rolo do.

Lance noticed hunk starting to panic "whats wrong" he asked "whats wrong with keith, did rolo do something did he hurt him, is keith okay" hunk had went full panic mode "hey hey love calm down keith's not hurt it just" lance sighed and pulled out his data pad and pulled up the picture of keith and rolo and showed it to hunk. Hunk looked at the picture he felt a spike of jealousy at the fact rolo was so close to keith 'why is he so close'

Hunk took a deep breath "so are we doing something about this or just let it be" he asked lance scoffed "of course were doing something"

"lance, hunk calm down were going to meet with pidge and see if keith needs any help okay" shiro said with a calm tone lance and hunk nodded. Hunk turned to shay "hey sorry but something came up so ill see you latter" shay smiled "alright but before you go please think hard about what i said" hunk blinked and nodded after the sudden spike of jealousy he needs some time to think and talk with his boyfriend's and girlfriend "alright lets go loves" lance said.

Keith was steal confused as rolo leaned closer keith face was still red 'why is he steal this close' "so is that red permanent or are you just glad i'm here" rolo asked keith blinked "what" he asked 'why is he so cute' rolo thought. Rolo leaned in closer witch cussed keith to blush more and back up a bit.

Pidge was still keeping an eye on keith and rolo when rolo stepped closer and keith stepped back pidge fought the urge to go fight rolo when someone taped her shouldered she jumped and trued to see shiro with lance and hunk behind him "sorry if we scared you we saw your message" pidge hummed and nodded her head towards keith and rolo a frown on her face "yah so this happening" 

The three turn to the scene and froze yes they had seen the picture but this was different seeing a picture of rolo leaning over keith and actually seeing it was two different things the jealousy sicked more and the three knew one thing.

They needed to get rolo away from keith now.

As if on auto pilot the three walk over when they get there keith is batting rolo's hand away and his face seems redder then before (he kinda reminds them of a kitten batting a someones hand away in frustration the three aw at the mental image) the three stooped in front of keith and rolo.

Keith looked over at the three he brighten up with a smile his face still red but seemed to be fading back to its normal paleness he walked over to them "hey guys" shiro smiled "hey how are things going" keith face had returned to its normal paleness "things are going fine is it time to go" keith asked. As much shiro wanted to say yes it was time to leave and get keith away from rolo and back to the castle they would need allura to leave with them and she was still talking with the leaders so if they told keith that yes they were leaving they would need allura who was usually gathering up the paladins to leave.

~To be continued~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again so sorry for not only the wait but the to be continued but regardless i hope you enjoyed


End file.
